


Vicious Fox, Horny Bunny

by KhaosKyuubi



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Basically Everyone Is Bi, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, F/M, Furry, I Am Garbage For Writing This, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Predator/Prey, Rape Roleplay, Semi-Open Relationships, Shameless Smut, Smut, This is so shameless, Threesome - F/M/M, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaosKyuubi/pseuds/KhaosKyuubi
Summary: Judy Needs to blow off steam at work and nothing she tries seems to take the edge off, until Nick Wilde, her lover of over a year, suggests something new...Shameless Pred/Prey WildeHopps smut that I write for you all and post here because I am clearly not deep enough in the wildehopps dumpster. More to come as i write it. Feedback is love.





	1. Savage Predator, Meek Prey

Judy sighed and buried her face in her paws. She had finally hit a wall, this case was driving her crazy and nothing she did could keep her mind off of it. She hadn’t gotten a good night’s sleep in days, and probably would have driven herself insane, for not for-

“Hey there Fluff,” Came the smooth voice from behind her, a second before a familiar muzzle settled right between her ears. “You still working on that?”

“Yeah,” She muttered, enjoying the feeling of his proximity.

She was not the lead detective on the case, having just made detective a few short months ago, she was put on the case under Fangmeyer and Wolford as something to cut her teeth on. But the stress of being a detective had started getting to her, something the two much senior detectives had warned her and Nick about. They told her that she needed a really solid way to blow off steam, something to help her switch off when she was off-duty. Fangmeyer had her obsessive workout routine, and Wolford had a bunch of non-cop buddies that he would go out with, and get shit-faced drunk if he had the next day off.

Judy, to her credit, had tried. She had tried various things to try and get her mind off of the case, but nothing seemed to work. She had tried exercise like Fangmeyer, but that failed to get her mind off of things. Hangouts with her officer friends didn’t work as seeing them just reminded her of the case she felt like she should be working on, music wasn’t distracting enough, television kind of worked, but not for long. She needed something that would shake her out of the “On-Duty” mode she seemed permanently stuck on.

“Come on Carrots, come to bed,” Urged Nick, seeing the bags under her eyes. “You look like you’re about to collapse.”

“I know!” She whined. “But I need to keep working! I go crazy if I’m not!”

He Sighed and lifted her up. She weighed barely ten pounds so it was easy. “Judy. You won’t be any help to anyone if you pass out during a stakeout or miss some vital clue because you can’t keep your eyes open.”

She nodded and let herself sag into him. “It’s not just that. When I made Detective, There was this whole media circus, and someone found out that I was on the case, the media is going nuts! Everyone in the city is watching me and I hate it!” She slumped in her seat. “I just want to be a good cop.”

“Well, You did kind of find over a dozen missing mammals, arrest two mayors and uncover a massive prey supremacist conspiracy in your first week as a meter maid, so yeah, people have pretty high expectations of you,” He smirked.

“Gee, thanks,” his sarcasm had clearly started to rub off on her.

“What I’m saying is, I might have a way to help you blow off some steam,” he told her, and then began nibbling on one of her ears, drawing out a soft, quiet moan from her. Bunny ears were quite sensitive, something he often exploited during foreplay.

“Niiiiick,” She whined. “Come on, we already tried sex, it didn’t do much for me,” She reminded him.

“I know Carrots, but I was thinking we do something… different.” He began running his claw over her sensitive ear.

“W-What?” She asked, starting to squirm from the feeling of his claw tracing her ear.

“Remember that club we had to go to? Predator’s Paradise?” He asked her.

How could she not. A seedy sex club nestled in the darker part of the nocturnal district, they had gone there on a Vice case. It catered to predator-prey couples, featured paraphernalia for pred/prey play. The words took a moment to process before her eyes shot wide open. “W-What?! Nick! We are not going there as clients!” She nearly shouted.

“I never suggested that,” he placated her. “I was merely suggesting we try some of that stuff. You do seem to enjoy when I do this,” He gently bit her ears again, positioning his mouth horizontally to get both her ear tips at once.

She blushed and whimpered at the feeling of the sharp fangs gently biting down on her ears. “M-Maybe…” She admitted, the club had undeniably… excited her. “Can I think about it?” She asked him.

“Of course,” He smiled and brought her muzzle to him and kissed her softly. “Now come on, we’re taking you to bed, sleepy bunny.”

“Dumb Fox,” she muttered, eyelids already feeling immeasurably heavy. His musk had that effect on her when she was tired. She was soon out like a light, snuggled up against Nick’s soft, cream-colored belly.

***

It wasn’t a very restful sleep, however. She was out for maybe three and a half hours before she woke up again and couldn’t fall asleep for the remaining two and a half hours before her alarm when off and woke Nick up.

Work was tough, she wanted nothing more than to sleep, but refused to nod off on the job. When she got back home, she collapsed on the couch, using Nick’s lap as a pillow. During her off time, she had thought about Nick’s offer and had mulled it over, before remembering the words of her favorite song “Try Everything.”

“Nick, I want to try it,” she mumbled into his lap.

“Try what Carrots?” He asked, knowing full well what she was talking about. “You have to be specific.”

“I want to try the pred/prey stuff,” She muttered, ears turning crimson as she said the words.

Nick gave a fang-filled grin, sending a shiver of arousal down her spine. “Shall we discuss it?” He asked. “We need to establish what you’re comfortable with.”

Judy nodded and soon they were discussing a sex life the kind of which she never thought she would have.

A short while later, they were in bed, nick hungrily kissing her and running his paws over her body, she had decided she wanted to start a bit slow on the pred/prey stuff and work her way up, maybe experiment with more stuff in the future if this worked out well.

Nick growled into the kiss and began to take more control, which she allowed him to do. He aggressively pushed his tongue into her mouth and grabbed her ears, limiting her range of motion and not allowing her to break the kiss if her own accord. He kept it up until she tapped him on the arm, signaling that she needed a breath.

“Carrots,” he growled, pulling away. “You look good enough to eat.” He growled the words out and gently scraped his teeth over her collarbone. He began applying pressure, making the bunny beneath him gasp and thrust her hips. He reached down and began fingering her. “Fuck, you’re so wet,” he told her. “Does this turn you on? Being my prey?”

She gasped in response and arched her back, trying to take more of his fingers. “Please,” she gasped.

“Say it,” He demanded. “Tell me what you are.”

“I- I’m your prey!” She gasped out.

He rewarded her by grabbing her neck in his jaws and biting down, making sure she could feel the pressure. She gasped and flooded his paw with her wetness. He growled and pulled his hand away, nearly making her sob in need.

He grabbed her thighs and wrenched them apart, growling at the way the familiar scent of her arousal filled the room. “Good enough to eat,” he growled again. HE did just that. Head shooting between her legs, teeth raking across her lower belly as his long, broad tongue lashed against her sex, slurping up the tasty wetness she created.

Judy grabbed fir his head but her arms were caught by his paws and pinned to her sides as he lapped her out. He pulled his muzzle away and growled at her, baring his fangs and reminding her who was in charge.

Judy meekly nodded and bucked her hips, needing more of the sensation of his teeth on her belly and his tongue on her pussy.

He ate her pussy, relentless in his pleasurable assault until she finally came and coated his tongue in her taste. He licked her clean and scraped his teeth across her belly as he pulled away, leaving her a panting mess on the bed. He took a moment and looked her over. His fangs had left raised, slightly red marks on her skin beneath her fur. He normally licked her differently, muzzle closed, but this time he hat her lower body clamped firmly between his jaws.

“Tasty rabbit,” he smirked, flipping her onto her front and grabbing her by her ears, earning a weak moan. “You really are a good meal.”

He pinned her to the bed with his jaw around her neck and prodded his hard cock against her pussy.

“Please!” She begged, nearly sobbing. This was so amazing, she never thought being prey could feel this good!

He did as she asked and began thrusting in and out of her, working his considerable (relative to her size anyway) length into her with short, hard thrusts.

This was nothing she hadn’t done before, she and Nick had been having sex for over a year now, but something about this felt more raw, it stirred up primal thoughts in her mind. “RUN! FOX! PREDATOR!” Shouted part of her hindbrain, instinctually reacting to the scent of Nick’s musk and the feeling of his teeth. “MATE! FUCK! MATE!” screamed another part of it in response to the pleasure. Her body flooded with adrenaline and she began to buck back against his hips, desperately wanting his knot to stretch her wide open.

This was so good. As Nick thrust in and out of her, she felt her mind go white. The case she was working on faded from her mind, all the stress she was feeling melted away and she just focused on the mind-numbing pleasure of Nick fucking her.

Nick decided to switch it up a bit and used his claws to pin her shoulders to the bed as he moved to get a different angle to thrust his hips down into her. “Fuck,” He growled. “Good little bunny. Keep this up and I won’t eat you.”

She nodded and moaned loudly in pleasure, this was so good, she tried to grab his wrist around her ears, wanting to touch him somehow, but he refused, spanking her upturned ass and grabbing her wrists with his free hand. He pinned them behind her back and began fucking her harder, using her ears and wrists as leverage to push his knot into her.

Her little bunny heart was hammering in her ribcage, the adrenaline from the fight-or-flight instinct kicked in again when she felt his teeth clamp back down around her throat. She felt the vibrations through her entire spine when he growled.

He gave one last hard growl and came hard inside of her, locking with her and flooding her with his hot cum. He didn’t release her neck until he was done and his cock stopped twitching.

Judy felt her mind collapse at the pleasure of her orgasm, fueled and intensified by the adrenaline in her system, the poor little bunny nearly passed out when she felt him shoot his load into her. She gave a silent scream and collapsed after the most intense orgasm of her life tore its way through her body. She moaned and squirmed, needing something.

Nick gently picked her up and sat back. He let her rest her back and head against his chest as they sat tied together and totally satisfied. Nick let go of her ears and began slowly stroking them, gently kissing the top of her head.

“Nick…” She murmured weakly, barely able to move at all. “That was so amazing.”

“I know Fluff, I was there,” he smirked before capturing her muzzle in a kiss. “You were amazing.” He kept giving her aftercare, a necessity after this kind of play, and felt her start to nod off in his lap. He held her and stroked her head, her belly her ears. He turned her around on his knot so she could cuddle up to him properly

“We’re doing this again, and more,” she murmured as she fall asleep. She was exhausted, but a good kind of exhausted, different from what she had felt before.

“Of course we are,” he told her. “If it made you cum like that, I’ll always be happy to help you take the edge off.”

She nodded but didn’t respond. She was totally asleep. He kissed her between her ears and pulled the covers over both of them. He held her close and spooned with her through the night.

***

The Next morning, Judy woke up to an annoying buzzing sound. She weakly swatted with her paw for it as she woke up. Then she realized what it was, her alarm! The revelation filled her with glee! She had slept through the entire night! This was amazing! She sat up and stretched, feeling a bit sore from last night. So deliciously sore. She was full of energy and ready to start her day!

She went through her normal morning routine with a spring in her step and dragged Nick out of their bed to begin her day anew.


	2. Sneaky Fox, Wet Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy just made a massive drug bust, and now the press is all up on her tail. Given what happened last time she was at a press conference, she deicdes that a little "playtime" with Nick is in order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, added another chapter this soon. Includes Non-Con Roleplay, just so you know. I'm rather proud of this one, I like it a lot more than the first chapter. Please enjoy!

“Niiiiiiiiiiiick, please!” Begged Judy as she was stretched across his lap. She was relaxing in her underwear with him after a super high profile drug bust, and was going to be front and center at the press conference about it tomorrow. “I got super nervous last time!”

“You almost started a Race War last time,” he teased, playing with her ears.

She shot him a glare at that. “Come on Nick! I need some help,” she told him. She put on her best seductive gaze. “Maybe a little something to take the edge off?” she asked suggestively.

“Don’t worry Carrots, I’m your fox.” He grinned and kissed one of her eartips. “Tell you what, want to do that thing we were talking about earlier?” He asked. His paw left her ears and traveled down her back, gently grabbing and playing with the cute little cottontail that stuck over the hem of her panties

Her ears shot straight up and her eyes widened in excitement. “YES!” she cried. “I would love that! Just let me get ready.” She popped off his lap and began undressing, wiggling her hips in excitement.

“You sure?” He asked, an edge of concern in his voice. “This’ll be a bit more than we’ve done in the past, I just want you to be sure.”

Judy smiled and rubbed he chin all over him. She smiled. “I know, but I’m ready,” She promised. “Safeword is ‘Blueberries.’”

“Good bunny,” He smiled.

She walked away, heading to the bathroom to get started.

Nick couldn’t resist a parting jab. “Don’t worry Fluff, you still have the second cutest butt on the force,” he teased, earning himself a pillow to the face, which did nothing to stifle his grin.

Judy turned on the shower and did a happy little dance at the thought of what was to come. Something about that first night had awoken something in her, something she had just never paid attention to, so focused on her dream of getting into the academy she had been. But ever since she and Nick had started experimenting with kinky stuff, she had found herself wanting it more and more. He was helping her discover stuff about her that she never would have figured out on her own.

Nick stroked himself in the living room as he waited to start, he loved this, and he loved her.

Judy stepped into the shower, letting the hot spray of water soak into her fur. She ran her paws over her body, shivering despite the heat. She was excited, she put her head under the flow of water and closed her eyes as she washed off her ears.

She never heard Nick open the door. She heard someone enter the shower and before she could do anything, a pair of rabbit-sized cuffs were snapped shut around her wrists and a sleep mask was placed over her eyes.

“You know, I would have thought that a cop of all people would be better at locking her doors,” came a voice from behind her as she was pinned to the shower wall. “Guess a little bunny like you is just a bit too dumb to understand.”

“W-Who are you?” She asked, knowing full well exactly who it was.

Nick hooked a sharp claw around the base of one of her ears. “The predator whose orders you will follow to a ‘T’ unless you want an ear sliced off.”

Judy whimpered in arousal. “You think you’ll get away with this? I’m a cop remember, I’ll find out who you are and kick your ass!” She struggled against the grip. “And my boyfriend! Just wait until he hears about this! He’ll kick your ass to the other side of town!”

“Oh. I’m so scared. Bunny has a boyfriend,” came the voice, heavy with sarcasm. “Please, there are thousands of you out on the bunny boonies, he’ll just get another. I mean, I’m sure he’s not the kind of guy who likes getting another pred’s sloppy seconds.”

“Screw you!” She shot back and kept struggling.

He grabbed her ear and reminded her about the claw pressed against it. “Easy bunny. Unless you want to become the first disabled bunny cop on the force, you’ll do what I say.”

She “gave up” her struggle. “What do you want?” She asked, tail twitching in a potent mixture of fear and arousal.

“Now we’re talking,” he growled. “What I want is for you to just follow my orders and I won’t gobble you up like the tasty morsel you are.” Nick licked his lips. He loved seeing Judy like this. “Get on your knees, little bunny.”

Judy sank to her knees and tried to look up at him, but the mask over her eyes prevented that from happening. She had been apprehensive at the idea of being blindfolded at first, but now that it was actually happening, she loved it. Robbed of her vision, the physical sensations became much more pronounced, and her entire body shuddered with anticipation.

“Mouth open.” He ordered, watching with gratification as her muzzle popped open. He rubbed his cock against her soft, pink tongue, groaning at the sensation, and dribbling a little precum into her open mouth.

Judy panted but was unable to pull away due to his grip on her ears. God she loved it when he grabbed her ears like that.

“Good little rabbit. Take me into your mouth and suck.”

Judy did exactly that, slowly taking his cock and sucking on it as he insistently pulled her closer to him. She was floating on a cloud, just in love with everything that was happening. She craved this, being stripped of her responsibility, her power, her fame. Right now, she was just a little morsel of prey that was in the claws of a big, vicious predator. She gagged a pit when the tip of his cock poked against the back of her throat, but relaxed and let him go deeper.

“See, such a good bunny,” He growled in pleasure as she took him deeper. “I’m close, drink it all down when I cum.”

She whined and sucked harder, wanting to finish him off quickly so she could get some stimulation.

Nick groaned and used his free paw to squeeze his knot, making him cum straight down her throat. He kept the pressure on it until he finished blowing his load and making her drink it. He pulled her off his cock and to her feet. “Good bunny.”

“Happy now?” She asked. “Get out of my shower!”

“No,” he replied. “This was just the warm up. Hero cops like you deserve a reward for all your hard work,” he teased, sarcasm heavy in his voice.

He roughly spun her around and pinned her front to the shower wall and bit her neck, teeth finding the furry surface delightful. “Tell me, does whatever buck you’re screwing ever make you feel this good?” He asked, part of the scene was that Judy was dating another bunny. “Have you ever been knotted?” He asked her.

“N-no,” she replied. Dripping wet.

“You’re about to be,” he told her, pressing the tip of his cock against her wet pussy. He grinned and sank his teeth into her neck.

Judy nearly came on the spot, she was dripping wet from the shower, going out of her mind with lust, and was finally about to be fucked. She needed this. Half of her body screamed for her to get away from the predator He smelled like a fox! The other half demanded to be fucked.

“Beg for it,” he growled, releasing her neck.

“W-what?” She asked, this wasn’t part of the scene. What was going on? They had agreed to keep things a bit loose, in case one of them had an idea.

“I said, beg. Or I’ll leave you here, blind, pound and wet,” he told her. He listened for her to use the safeword. When she didn’t he continued. “If you want, I’ll leave you. But if you want my cock, I’ll need to hear you beg for it. Or I’ll walk away right now.”

She whimpered and rubbed her thighs together when he said that. Her “rapist” was going to make her beg.

She loved it.

“Nothing?” He asked. “Fine then. I left the keys to those cuffs on your bed. See you later cutie.” He gave her a spank right below her adorably twitching tail, making sure his claws were out so she could feel the sharp points impact against her taught, firm rear.

“Wait!” She cried. “Please! I need it!”

“Need what?”

“Your cock!” She cried. “Please fuck me!”

“Good bunny.” He pushed into her and bit her again. He pumped his hips, sliding his cock in and out of her slowly at first, but increasing in speed and roughness as he fucked her. He grabbed her by her hips and pressed her front harder against the wall, hot water spraying down on top of them both.

“It’s so good!” She cried.

“Better than a bunny’s?” He demanded, getting really into the idea of cuckolding Judy’s fake boyfriend.

“YES! So good!” She screamed. “Please! Please! Fuck me! I don’t care!”

“You bunnies, prey like all the rest, you act all high and mighty, but some predator gets their claws into you and you just give up. Say it. Say you’re a tasty morsel that’s addicted to predator cock!”

“I! I’m a tasty little prey morsel! I love predator cock! I’m a prey cop that’s begging for her rapist’s knot! Please! Please knot me and make me cum! Please!” She was losing herself, in a good way. Everything that normally stressed her out seemed so far away.

“Does that Buck fuck you like this?! Does he make you cum like this?!” Snarled Nick. The image of Judy fucking another rabbit swam in his mind. Arousing and infuriating at the same time. Mostly arousing.

“No! Please! Make me cum!” She was whiting out. Her vision swam and blood pounded in her ears. This was going to be another disabling orgasm, the kind that put her out for the night.

“Do you think you deserve it?” He asked. “Tell me what you would do for it!”

“Anything!” She wasn’t lying. She needed his knot like she needed air at that moment.

“Say you’re a slut for predator cock and your Buck boyfriend has a pencildick that can’t satisfy you!”

Judy screamed out the words verbatim and was rewarded by Nick roughly shoving his knot into her needy pussy, biting her neck hard enough to nearly draw blood and cumming in her hard enough to make her belly slightly distend with the sheer volume of seed he pumped into her.

Judy’s entire body locked up in orgasm, to the point where she couldn’t even scream out her pleasure. She just gasped desperately for air as she shuddered and shook before going completely, deliciously limp in Nick’s arms.

And with that, the scene concluded. Nick grabbed the keys off of the bathroom counter just outside the shower and turned off the water.

“Wow, Carrots, never knew you had such a dirty mouth,” mused Nick as he unlocked the cuffs.

“Shu-up,” she mumbled as she slumped against him, small body locked to his by his swollen knot. “I can’t move, carry me?”

“Of course Fluff, whatever you want.” He picked her up and quickly dried both of them off and dropped them into bed.

Judy quickly snuggled against him as best she could, what with her body facing away from his. “That was… So intense,” she sighed, totally empty.

Nick endured some slight discomfort to turn her body around so she could bury her face in his chest, which she did with a lazy enthusiasm. He kissed and bit her ears, letting her enjoy the afterglow of such an intense orgasm. “All better?” He asked her.

She nodded into his fur, not wanting to pull away from his scent. She was so happy, so relaxed.

Nick let her relax for a while, as long as she needed, really. This was probably the most intense they had ever gotten and he could tell that Judy needed some serious cuddle time after what they had just done. Not that he would ever deny her that, he wanted it as well. He stroked her ears and peppered her head with soft kisses and licks.

Judy just made small, sleepy happy noises and rubbed her face against him, spreading their scents all over each other as she fell asleep.

He pulled the covers over them both and let her drift off, floating out of consciousness with a content smile on her muzzle.

***

The next day, they were both at the precinct, Nick nursing his second coffee of the day. “Ready Carrots?” He asked her, noticing her bouncing foot.

“I guess, I feel a lot better than I felt yesterday, but still just a little…” She let his mind finish the sentence, blushing slightly as she admitted it.

“Okay,” he smirked. We have a few minutes, come with me,” he ordered with a smirk. He led her into a supply closet and began unbuttoning her violet blouse. Since making detective, she had stopped wearing the blue uniform.

“What are you doing?!” she hissed, nervous and excited. She didn’t have tome even for a quickie! Especially not if he tied with her.

“Just trust me, Fluff.” He said softly, pulling her shirt off.

She nodded and then gave a soft gasp when his jaws closer around her shoulder and chest, leaving slight marks as he scraped them over her fur and off of her body. This was so exciting for her, the thrill of doing it at work made her gasp and shudder. Nick grinned and gave her a good luck ear nip as he buttoned her blouse back up, the garment covering the place he had bitten her.

“Better?” He asked.

“Yeah, better,” She admitted, giving a content smile. “Be there off to the side?” Her head was quieting down now, nervous thoughts fading and being replaced with arousal. She was surprised by how her biggest objection to a work quickie was the time constraint, and not anything else.

“I’ll always be at your side, Cottontail,” He promised her, kissing her muzzle and finishing the last button on her blouse. “’Till death do us part.”

She gave him one last affectionate chin and then left to go join the chief on stage in front of the cameras. She was glad that no one seemed to notice the slight limp in her walk, or if they did they were at least polite enough to not comment on it.

As the cameras flashed and questions poured in, the phantom sensations of Nick’s fangs on her body and his constant presence just off to the side kept her calm and centered.

Bogo was just happy she didn’t nearly start a species war again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! Feedback is appreciated, as always. I guess I should tell you what I have planned for the future of this fic. It won't always be Nick and Judy, and it won't always be about relaxation/blowing off steam. Sometimes it will be Nick and Judy, sometimes it will be one of them with another character, and sometimes it will just be them getting kinky for the sake of getting Kinky. What I have planned for this series is basically a series of connected scenes with various kinks going on. I have a few plans for later chapters, but nothing set in stone. But there will definitely be bondage, threesomes, guy/guy and maybe girl/girl. Stuff like that.
> 
> You know, as long as i keep writing this and don't crap out on all of you. I promise to try not to do that.
> 
> Hope you like it!


	3. Teasing Fox, Trebling Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Judy do some shopping, have some fun, and then work rears its ugly head. But does that mean they have to stop playing?

Judy fought her desire to bolt, she wanted to do this, but it was so embarrassing!

But undeniably exciting.

Judy wore a nondescript grey hoodie and large sunglasses as she walked through the aisles of a sex shop, gathering items from the list Nick had given her. Today, she had to do whatever Nick said, hence why she was in here alone while Nick waited outside in a car, talking with her over an earpiece. They had agreed to split the bill for the, equipment, she was getting right down the middle, with Nick reimbursing her later for half the cost.

“Now Carrots, remember what you have to say if the nice lady at the counter asks why you’re buying all this stuff,” he said over the earpiece. “Be a good bunny and tell her exactly why you want all this stuff.”

“I know!” She whispered loudly. She tried to sound cross, but in reality, she was so horny. This was exciting. She entertained the idea of getting caught. What would anyone think to see Judy Hopps, hero of Zootopia, in a sex shop buying sex toys and bondage equipment? She never wanted that to happen, but the thought was exciting nonetheless!

She finished loading up the basket with the last of the stuff she needed and went to go check out. At the counter was a young, attractive cheetah with a dyed fringe of fur on the top of her head and a few piercings in her ears.

“Hello miss, did you find everything you needed today?” She asked as if this was just a normal store as she began ringing her up.

“Y-yeah,” she replied.

“And what might you be getting all this stuff for? Got a special guy? Special girl?” She asked.

Judy flushed hard. The script Nick had given her popped into mind. “I… I’m getting it because I’m a horny little bunny who needs toys to help get her off,” She said while blushing furiously.

The Cheetah just gave a smirk and a small chuckle. “Got a Dom giving you a script?” She asked, smirking. “You’re not the first. Hope the two of you have fun.” She finished putting the items into a few blank, brown paper bags. Before handing them all to Judy, who took them with a nod before ducking out of the store.

“Have fun Cottontail?” He asked, playing with his phone.

She frowned cutely at him and told him to get in the car.

He relented. “Okay, give me the bags. I have plans for you.”

“W-why can’t it wait until we get back to the apartment?” She asked, squirming in the passenger seat.

“Because I don’t want to,” he told her, pulling the car into a nearby alley. “Pants off, Carrots. Panties too.”

Her safeword sprung to mind, but she pushed it away and took the challenge. She undid her jeans and pulled them down alongside her panties. Nick took a box out and played around with it for a second before slicing open the tape and taking a small bullet vibrator out of the box and flicked it on to make sure the batteries in it worked. It was about the size of his finger. “This,” he began, flicking it off. “Is going inside you and this-“ he grabbed a wireless remote out of his pocket and played with it, turning the vibrator on and adjusting the intensity. “-is going in my pocket.”

“What? To what end?”

“Mostly to tease the hell out of you on our day off,” he told her shamelessly. “You want to do that?” He asked her, giving her a chance to back out.

“Please,” she scoffed. “Bring it on. I can handle a little teasing.”

“Good. Because no cumming without permission,” he told her. “You’ll have to work for your orgasm.”

They had been getting more and more into their kinks, now it wasn’t just a relaxation thing, it was still absolutely that, but so much more. Judy loved being submissive to Nick, it was a weird dynamic, but one that the made work flawlessly. She was technically his superior, what with him still not being a detective and all. But when they were off duty, they swapped roles and she easily settled into being his submissive.

Nick slid the toy into her and gave her permission to pull up her pants, which she did with a blush at the feeling of the toy. Nick flicked on the toy to a low setting and pocketed the remote, driving back to their apartment, watching Judy squirm off to the side as he did. “Having fun?” He asked her.

“This is… This is nothing!” She boasted. “You think I can’t handle a little teasing?”

Nick took one hand off the wheel and grabbed the remote, flicking the toy to a higher setting than it was on before, causing Judy to gasp and grip the handle of the car door roughly.

She squirmed and whimpered in the seat as she began to soak through her underwear just as they pulled into the parking lot of their apartment complex. He lowered the settings and let her get out of the car while he carried the bags. She held onto his arm as they walked in for support as the toy buzzed around inside of her.

He smirked and got them in the elevator that took them to their floor. He turned up the intensity for the elevator ride and felt her nearly collapse against his body. He peeked out and saw that the hallway was empty, so he didn’t bother to turn it back down and let her lean on him for the duration of the walk back. He kissed her as he opened the door to their shared apartment and walked her in.

As soon as the door was closed she collapsed and began trying to take off her pants, feeling her pussy about to soak through her jeans and tried to take her panties off, but was stopped by Nick. She looked at him and gave a whine as he turned it back down to low.

“Carrots wanna cum?” He teased her, rubbing his footpaw over the crotch of her panties.

She nodded and begged. “Please!” She gasped.

“Come here, you have to work for it.” He sat down on the couch and unzipped his pants. “Use that cute little mouth of yours.”

She shot him a glare but began taking off his pants and underwear, gasping a bit as his cock sprung free of his boxers. Not that she hadn’t seen it before, it’s just that her perspective made it seem a lot… bigger than it usually was. Nick was already larger than a normal bunny, so it at first seemed intimidatingly large to her.

It still kind of did, just in a really fun way…

Judy began licking up the side of it and sucked the tip, humming at the musky smell and taste of his cock. He felt his hand grab her ears by the base and push her deeper on his cock, insistent that she take him deeper. She had deep-throated him before, but wondered if he was going to make her to it.

He stopped when his tip was at the back of her throat and paused, looking at her. She hummed her approval and he pushed her down further, making her take his cock into her throat. He felt her moan around the length and gave a groan as the vibration traveled up the turgid length. He pushed her further down and his knot bumped against her lips.

Judy sucked and bobbed her head up and down after his grip on her ears relaxed. She liked this, the soft buzz of the toy and Nick’s scent flooding her nose. Then Nick slowly started turning up the vibrations.

She tried to rub herself with her paws but was unsuccessful, Nick used his footpaws to kick them away and get her to stop.

“Remember what I said Carrots, you have to earn that orgasm.” He scolded. “Act naughty and I’ll just edge you until you go crazy.”

She whimpered and moved her hands away, wanting to obey him. She sucked and bobbed her head.

“Paws on my knot. Squeeze,” he ordered, growling the order out. “Swallow it all and I’ll let you cum,” he told her.

She grabbed his knot and squeezed it, sucking and moaning around his cock. Desperately wanting to drink him down. Even if he didn’t let her cum she still wanted to please him. She squeezed and stroked his knot in her paws, listening as he growled and came into her mouth.

He snarled and held her head down against his knot as he blew his load into her throat, forcing her to drink it all down. He panted and let go of her after he was finished. He leaned his head back and let her crawl into his lap.

“Come on Nick! Please!” She begged. “I did what you wanted!”

“Of course Carrots. Just let me-“

He was cut off by her phone, the tone used was the one she programmed for emergencies at the precinct. “FUCK!” She screamed in frustration as she grabbed the phone. She answered it. “Hopps,” she said, doing her best to not sound immensely pissed off. She listened to it with a serious expression. “I’ll be right in. Yes, I’ll bring Officer Wilde.”

She hung up and gave a scream of frustration. “Fuck! Major break in that arms trafficking case. Bogo needs all hands on deck.”

“Okay, get changed and get that toy out of you.” He sighed and got up.

Judy grabbed his paw. “I’ll do one of those things…” She smiled suggestively, winking one of her amethyst eyes at him.

“Really?!” He asked, surprised. “You’re serious.”

“Yeah,” she grinned. “I want to have some fun.”

Kinky little Carrots,” He smirked. “Alright. I’ll hold onto this,” he told her, fingering the remote. “But Carrots, I’ll be keeping a close eye on you, and I’m turning it off if I think anything bad will happen. I love the idea of doing this, but let’s not get too crazy, okay?” He asked, getting into uniform

Judy quickly changed her panties and slipped into her suit. She hopped on his chest and gave him a kiss. “Of course. Now let’s go!”

He smiled and gave her a spank. “After you, boss,” he teased and followed her out the door.

****

They got to the Precinct on time and took their seats, or rather, seat. Since all the seats at the precinct were large enough for them to share. Nick reached under the table and squeezed her thigh.

“Okay, Okay, everyone settle down!” Ordered Chief Bogo, standing at the podium. “We just got a major tip from one of Wilde’s sources,” he explained. “Apparently, the weapons are being smuggled in hidden within crates of fish in Tundratown,” he began, nodding at Nick who smirked proudly. “Shut it Wilde!”

Nick flicked on the toy, making Judy give a soft gasp and grip the table.

No one noticed and Bogo kept talking.

“This is serious business everyone, and to that end, the ZIA has reached out and offered to help us put these guys away. They’ve sent us an agent of theirs that has been tracking these guys for years. And with Wilde’s tip, he might have just gotten the break he needs to put them away,” Bogo explained as the door opened. “Ah, Agent Savage, right on time.”

Judy’s eyes went wide as a bunny walked in, he had pure white fur with black stripes on it. Nick was looking at him as well.

He thought the guy was almost as cute as Judy.

“Thank you chief,” he said, revealing his voice had a crisp, English accent. “My name is Agent Jack Savage,” he introduced himself. Nick barely suppressed a laugh at that, which Judy caught.

She kicked him under the table to get him to stop and he pushed the toy higher in retribution, making her clench up.

Jack continued talking but gave a slight twitch at the extremely faint scent of bunny arousal, he saw Detective Hopps looking at him and gave a suave smile, thinking it was because of him. “Thanks to Officer Wilde’s tip, we may finally have what we need to organize a raid on the docks. If this is correct, we can finally put them away for good. The ZPD SWAT will be organizing a raid. Arrest everyone and the ZIA will take it from there. This is an international operation, so the bulk of it is above your pay grade, but if this is done right, we could severely cripple, of not destroy, their operations in Zootopia.” He took a breath and regarded the room before him, noticing how close Officer Wilde was to Detective Hopps. “You will still get all the credit that is due, so don’t worry about that. Does anyone have any questions?”

Nick lazily raised the paw that wasn’t on Judy’s thigh. “Yeah, is Jack Savage your real name or did you just accidentally give everyone your stripper name or your porn name and now you can’t back out?” He asked, earning a roar of laughter from the officers behind him.

“WILDE!” Shouted Bogo, disguising his own bark of laughter at that. Even he had to admit that was a pretty good barb. Not that he would ever say it out loud.

Jack rolled his eyes and sighed. He was used to barbs about his name. “Yes, yes, laugh it up,” he sighed as the laughter died down. “Okay, everyone ready?” he have a raid to plan.

Judy was subjected to a wonderful kind of hell as the raid was planned. Nick kept the toy buzzing within her to the point that she was sure everyone would be able to smell her if it wasn’t for the overwhelming scent of coffee that permeated the room as every last meticulous detail of the raid was planned. He would crank it up when she was away from the group and then turned it down when she was asked to directly participate. She was able to pass her irregular behavior off as a mild cold, told everyone that she was fine.

That was a lie.

She was more than fine. She had a sex toy controlled by her lover buzzing around inside of her while she worked. She felt so wonderfully dirty.

***

One successful Raid later, Nick, Judy and Jack watched as the gun smugglers were carted off to jail with triumphant smirks on their faces. “Coffee?” He offered, handing them both Styrofoam cups. “Decaf with carrot creamer for Carrots,” he smiled.

“Thanks,” She smiled and took it from him.

“Hopps, Wilde, you two did excellent work today,” he complimented. “I’m glad to have met you. Would you two be interested in further collaboration? I would have to set things up with your Chief, and then there would be a lot of paperwork and some background checks, but if this comes through, we could share information much more freely. Cops like you two could help shut down a lot of organizations. And given that so many of these people have some operation set up in Zootopia, I’m sure you could be a great asset.”

“And we would get to see your charming face more often, right Stripes?” He asked, smirking.

“… Yes,” he replied, sighing. “Can I count on you two?” He asked them.

“Of course,” replied Judy with a smile, happy that she was moving up in the world.

“I’m gonna get the car, okay Carrots?” He asked, kissing the top of her head before walking off, hand darting into his pocket and flicking up the toy. Judy gasped and flushed, and Jack nearly spit out his coffee.

“You- and him- you’re?!” His mind tried and failed to process the information. He wasn’t a bigot by any means, he just hadn’t picked up on the notion that the two of them were together. Interspecies couples were not rare by any means, but predator-prey couples were, and a natural predator and prey together were even more so. “I’m sorry, I didn’t pick up on that. Now I feel kind of like a fool for flirting with you.”

Judy laughed and clutched her cup tightly as the vibrations pushed her closer to the edge. “Don’t worry, Nick’s not the jealous type,” she reassured him. “Bring it up and the two of you will probably have a good laugh about the whole thing.” She shakily reached into her pocket and pulled out a card and a pen. The card was for the ZPD and she scribbled her number on the back of it. “Here, in case you need to contact us directly.” She smiled and handed him the card just as Nick pulled around. “Bye!” She chirped and hopped into the car, nearly collapsing into her seat.

Nick flashed her a fang-filled grin as he drove. “Have fun with that toy inside of you?” He asked. “Damn near thought you were going to collapse a few times.”

Judy shuddered at the sight of his fangs. They normally turned her on but now it was much more than usual. She had been edged and teased all day and she would do literally anything he asked for an orgasm. “You’re gonna… You’re gonna let me cum when we get home, right?” She asked.

“Well…” He left her in suspense. “Yes. You’ve been a good little bunny. You’ve earned a few.”

***

She lunged at him and kissed him deeply as soon as they parked. She tongue-kissed him, running her soft, pink tongue over his fangs, feeling the sharp points and edges against it. It was intoxicating.

He grabbed her and held her in response. They stopped kissing just long enough to walk through the lobby and get into the mercifully empty elevator. He carried her into their apartment and resumed their makeout before Nick pushed Judy to the bed and nearly tore her clothes in his enthusiasm to get them off. He grabbed her legs and spread them. He reached inside of her with one of his claws and removed the toy before sinking his teeth into her soft lower belly and lapping at her creamy, soaked pussy.

Judy gasped and grabbed his fur, needing more contact with his face and mouth and tongue. It took almost no time at all for her to cum and go limp in his jaws. She panted and looked in his sharp green eyes. “I love you,” she panted.

“Love you too, Carrots,” he replied. He released her lower body and lunged. He grabbed her neck in his jaws and pinned her to the bed before using his paw to lined himself up and thrust into her pussy, knot swollen and hard.

She moaned loudly and grabbed onto him. She repeated what she had said before, gasping it out as he had his way with her.

He covered her mouth and growled into her neck. “I know you love me. You’re my bunny, I’m your fox,” he told her. “Now just take it like the good bunny you are.” He resumed his thrusts and reached into one of the bags sitting next to the bed and pulled out one of the items she had purchased earlier: a bright purple ball gag. He looked at her, silently asking for permission.

She nodded and opened her mouth. She felt him push the gag in and then buckle it behind her head. This was new. Never before had she been robbed of her ability to communicate with him verbally. She took a moment to recall the tune she had to hum to get him to stop, and then allowed herself to be lost to the pleasure. She felt his razor-sharp teeth, his claws holding her paws pinned to the bed, his hot breath on her neck. And the best part was the sense of helplessness she got. It felt good to just let go, let herself be overwhelmed by everything.

Nick rutted her harder, faster. He needed this, his earlier orgasm hadn’t done much but get him worked up. Cumming never felt as good if he couldn’t properly tie with his partner. He was savage, rough. He kept thrusting in and out of her until he finally knotted with her and came, flooding her belly with seed, making it swell again.

Judy felt it and came alongside him, screaming into the gag and biting down hard as she shuddered and twitched around him.

They both collapsed in pleasure, cuddling as Nick took off her gag. “Happy?” He asked her.

“Yeah,” she panted, cuddling closer.

“So… Jack Savage, pretty cute huh?” He asked her, smirking. “Not as cute as you, of course.”

“What, we’re you checking him out?” She asked sarcastically. “But yeah, pretty cute.”

“I totally was,” he answered honestly. “He was a cutie, did you think I was only in to female rabbits?”

“Are you serious?!” She asked, unsure what to make of it.

“Relax, Carrots. I’m not going to cheat,” he reassured her. “But maybe think about inviting him to join us?” He joked.

Judy thought about it. The image of Nick with Jack was undeniably hot. She would let it stew. For now, she kissed his jaw and chinned him. “Dumb Fox,” she smiled.  
“Sleepy bunny.”

They were both soon asleep, still tied together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter than the others so far. I'd be lying if I said I was totally happy with the smut, but I think as a chapter that sows the seeds for stuff in future chapters, I think it's good. We finally have Jack Savage! So that's something. Feedback is appreciated.


	4. Hungry Fox, Naked Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy and Nick have a special celebration in mind for Nick finally making Detective.

A few months after the arms trafficking case, Nick had finally earned his promotion to Detective. In Celebration, he had a special reward night planned with Judy. She had been unsure of the idea at first, but had come around to it when he had explained it to her a bit better. She recalled their first visit to the sushi restaurant a few months ago as a celebration for the arms trafficking case.

 

***

 

_So how did you hear about this place anyway?” Asked Judy, wearing a black dress that contrasted wonderfully with her light grey fur._

_“Fru Fru told me about it,” he answered. “Apparently it’s one of her father’s ‘legitimate businesses’ so the bill is on her.”_

_“That’s… generous…” She replied. She still wasn’t sure she felt so keen on being “in” with the head of a massive organized crime ring. But Mr. Big tended to be a good source of information, especially when it benefitted him. And it was not like they could just arrest him or anything. Unless they had proof positive he had done something criminal, they had nothing on him. SO Judy had just decided to not get too close to the man himself unless she needed something. He understood for the most part and told her that if she ever had to arrest him there would be no hard feelings. He had to do what he had to do, and she had to do what she had to do._

_Fru Fru on the other hand… Since Judy was her daughter’s godmother and Fru Fru wasn’t officially involved in the crime side of things in any way, she was all too happy to get close to Fru Fru and her baby._

_“Ever had Sushi before?” He asked her._

_“Nope. They have vegetarian options, right?” She asked._

_“Of course. I wouldn’t have brought you here if they didn’t,” he replied smoothly._

_Soon their orders were taken. Judy had the veggie rolls and Nick had the Rainbow Rolls._

_“So, you must feel good,” he replied. That case has been driving you up the wall for months.”_

_“I’m just glad that those guns are off the street. Turns out he had a pretty detailed client list so the ZPD is going to be taking as many of the guns off of the street as they can.”_

_“Wonderful.” The waiter returned with some hot sake, popular in the chilly environment of Tundratown. “A Toast, to good work, and an excellent cop.”_

_“And to a wonderful partner,” she added, clinking their saucers together._

_After a few minutes their food had arrived. She smiled and began eating her veggie rolls, but Nick’s rainbow rolls caught her eye. They were so pretty, and the way he delicately picked them up with his chopsticks and fed himself was borderline mesmerizing._

_Nick caught her gaze._

_“Wanna try one?” He asked her, giving her a fang-filled grin that set her heart all a-flutter._

_“You mean, with fish?” She asked._

_“Of course, ‘Try Everything,’ Right?” He offered._

_She reached over with her chopsticks but was stopped by Nick. “Please, allow me.” He picked up a piece. “Close your eyes and open your mouth.”_

_Judy blushed but did as he asked, closing her large, amethyst eyes and opened her mouth, teasing his gaze with her soft, pink tongue._

_Nick grinned and popped the piece of sushi into her mouth, smiling as she chewed it. He watched her expression turn from apprehensive to curious to enjoyment. She swallowed it and opened her eyes._

_“That was amazing!” She replied. “No wonder predators like that stuff. May I have another?” She asked, eyes wide._

_“Of course.” He picked up one of her pieces and ate it for himself, before feeding her another rainbow roll, which she enjoyed even more than the last one. She smiled and gave a happy wiggle in her seat. “We have to come back here later, I want more of these!”_

_Nick smiled and took another one of her veggie rolls. She had two of his, and he had two of hers. Fair trade. “How about we save it for a special occasion?” He offered. “Maybe get the sushi to go?” He offered. He kissed her nose._

_“M-hm!” She agreed and went back to her own food._

_The finished eating and polished off the sake before getting a Zuber back to their apartment. They didn’t feel like anymore sex, so they just stripped naked and cuddled to sleep in each other’s arms._

***

 

It had been a really nice meal. And now they were in the back of a Zuber on a round trip to go to the restaurant and back to their apartment with the food for the night they had planned. She licked her lips and walked into the restaurant. She was wearing the same black dress but this time had no panties on underneath it, leaving her exposed to the chilly Tundratown air. She shivered as Nick walked her in and they picked up the food before getting back into the car and being driven back home.

 

They paid the driver and walked dup to their apartment and Nick began deeply kissing her as soon as they were in the door.  He pinned her to the wall and took the food from her. He placed it on the counter and shoved his tongue into her mouth, it was large enough that he could make her take it into her throat.

 

She whimpered into the kiss and held him tighter, he knew just how to wind her up and make her anticipation boil over. She heard him growl an order to take her dress off, which she followed eagerly. She had made sure to brush her fur obsessively and had showered and brushed again right before getting in the Zuber. Soon she was naked, and she walked over to the living room couch and laid down on the coffee table.

 

Nick licked his chops with anticipation. “Wonderful, Judy. Absolutely wonderful.” He walked and opened the containers, containing several two orders of rainbow rolls, one for each of them. He began gently, tortuously slowly, laying out the sushi across her naked body, kissing and nipping at her as he did. “You taste so good,” he growled and took and long lick up her neck.

 

Judy shuddered at the sensation of that.

 

Nick finished placing the food on her and grabbed the chopsticks. He peeled off a piece of sushi and ate it right in front of her face, grinning and opening his mouth to show her the rows of sharp teeth as he did. He snapped his jaw shut around the morsel of food and ate it as she watched.

 

The evening continued with Nick eating the food and feeding her, commanding her to not talk. She was his plate, and plates didn’t talk. When he was all done, he told her he was going to eat his dessert. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and carried her to the bedroom. He dumped her into the shower and left her alone. He went to the fridge and grabbed a few things before joining her in the bathroom. He stripped naked and joined her in the shower.

 

Judy was desperately aroused. Nick knew he just how to tease her body and make her crave every last touch he would give her. She saw him came back and gave a whimper.

 

He kneeled down and pulled her in for a deep kiss. “Don’t worry. You’ll like what I have planned for you.”

 

He showed her what he had. A box of blueberries, a bottle of chocolate syrup, and a can of whipped cream. Drizzled the syrup all over her and dotted her with blueberries before spraying her with whipped cream and licking her body clean, scooping up the trio of sweets on his broad tongue before swallowing them. Then he continued until she was a sticky mess, in more ways than one.

 

Then he drizzled chocolate over her wet pussy and spread her thighs before licking her clean down there. He listened to her gasp and moan as he cleaned the sticky chocolate off of her privates and pleasured here at the same time.

 

Judy lost some control and grabbed his head and held him there as he lapped at her, broad, slightly rough tongue lashing at her sensitive folds. She never knew anything could feel this good, but then again it was Nick doing it, so perhaps that was why. She gasped as he finished cleaning her of the chocolate mess and kept pleasuring her anyway. “Nick!” She gasped. “Please! I’m- I’m so close!” She held him more tightly, desperate to reach her orgasm.

 

Nick didn’t let up. She had been such a good bunny during her time as his plate, so she had earned this. He lapped and lapped at her until it was too much and she finally came on his tongue, moaning loudly as she did.

 

Judy panted and looked down her body at him as he pulled his sticky tongue away from her and grinned.

 

Such a good bunny,” he grinned. “Time for you to get your dessert.” He stood up and grabbed the bottle of syrup in his paw and drizzled it all over his erect cock before spraying a line of whipped cream on top of it.

 

Judy’s eyes lit up and she sprung forward to engulf the red, sweet-slathered member.

 

He grabbed her head and began moving her back and forth as she eagerly sucked off the sweet mixture of chocolate and cream. She had such a good fucking mouth! He never thought he would ever be able to feel this way with anyone. He felt so blessed to have such an amazing lover. HE locked eyes with her as she sucked hum clean and kept going. He moaned and closed his eyes as she kept sucking him off.

 

Judy could feel him throb against her tongue and knew he was close, especially with the way that his knot was bumping against her lips whenever she took him into her throat. She brought up one of her paws and grabbed his knot and gave it a squeeze.

 

Nick felt his body lock up as she squeezes it and growled as he came hard into her mouth, panting as he felt his cock pulse as she drank him down. He nearly gasped at what happened next.

 

Judy decided to try something, and kept him in her mouth and used both paws to massage his knot. When she heard him gasp she looked up at him to get his reaction. It was very positive. She kept up with the knot massage to see what it got her. He grabbed her by her ears and held her as his legs shook and nearly gave out beneath him. He held her close and whined at the sensation of his knot getting rubbed and massaged. In a short time he was cumming again, feeding her another thick, creamy load before his legs gave out and he collapsed onto his knees in front of her, bringing them almost muzzle to muzzle. He grabbed her and kissed her deeply. He could taste his cum in her mouth. He didn’t care, in fact, he liked it. Liked what it meant.

 

She kissed him back and held him. This was a great evening, and an excellent way to celebrate him becoming a detective. Nick turned on the shower and let the water heat up before stepping under it. They washed off, not having any sex or even really touching each other, just enjoying the closeness and the intimacy.

 

After the sticky mess had been washed off they kissed each other deeply before heading over to bed for the evening. They climbed in and curled up together, Judy burying herself in Nick’s musky fur like she usually did to sleep, his scent had different effects on her depending on her mood. It could calm her, arouse her, or send her off to sleep, depending on how she was already feeling. This time it made her feel even sleepier than she already was. She held him close and soon was asleep while he curled around her protectively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this whole thing was inspired by this picture: http://kulkum.tumblr.com/image/151068902928. Judy and Nick sharing Sushi just was something I really wanted to write about, and it sort of just spiraled out into an impromptu food sex chapter. I have to really try hard to stop myself from screaming "I REGRET NOTHING!!" as I post this. Anyway, feedback is love, i want to know what you all think. I know it's a shorter chapter than usual, but I didn't want to stretch things out any more than they needed to be.


End file.
